


Love Isn't Easy - Royal Romance

by GarnetSeren



Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [8]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Try as he might, Drake had to admit he genuinely liked the 'upstart' New Yorker. She wasn't a golddigger like he'd originally feared, she was fierce and feisty but somehow still a sweetheart. Though what was even more surprising was the fact she also gave HIM the time of day, not just the nobles. She treated him like a person and shockingly seemed to care about him. It meant more to Drake than he was really willing to admit, even to himself. But it was dangerous. She was potentially the future Queen of Cordonia, not to mention almost his best friend's woman. Though the more time Drake spent with her, the more he liked her, but despite the many occasions it seemed the attraction wasn't as one sided as you might expect, he knew he was setting himself up for a fall... because who would ever choose a commoner over a prince?*A collection of interconnected, chronological Drake related one-shots*
Relationships: Drake Walker & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636357
Kudos: 21





	1. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they lay side by side in the snow, blanketed by a comfortable silence, a small smile tugged at Drake's mouth; try as he might, he genuinely liked the 'upstart' New Yorker. She'd seemed kind of cool when they'd first met, but when Maxwell had shown up later with her in tow, he'd figured she was just another gold digger. However, after they'd hung out a few times, Drake had to admit she was nothing but a sweetheart. Fierce and feisty, but still a sweetheart. But what was even more surprising, she also gave HIM the time of day, not just the nobles... she treated him like a person and shockingly seemed to care. It meant more to Drake than he was really willing to admit, even to himself.

“Leave Drake alone, or I'll slap that smile off your face.”

Drake paused at the sound of his name, and couldn't believe how the sentence finished. He wasn't sure how to feel about it because no one... not even Liam... had ever stuck up for him with the nobles before, but there was the plucky waitress from New York defending him. Drake met her brown eyes briefly, unable to manage a smile after what Olivia had said about his sister, but he gave her a nod of thanks before he slipped out of the door and into the frigid evening air. Unable to help it, he shivered as he walked through the snow, wishing he'd paused long enough to grab a coat before venturing out into the wintery landscape, but he just couldn't remain in that lodge a second longer.

“Hey Drake...”

At the unexpected sound of her voice, he whipped around to face her and she still looked as stunning as she had on the slopes that afternoon; her copper skin a warm contrast to the snow, with flakes already settling in her cropped black curls. She was sensibly bundled up in her caramel coloured wool coat along with a colourful tartan scarf, and in her arms she surprisingly held his own grey peacoat.

“Artemis?! What are you doing here?” Drake asked, genuinely shocked to see her.

“So you _do_ know I have a first name...” she teased, handing him his coat. “You went off on your own, close to dark with a storm closing in, so I wanted to make sure you're okay. After what Olivia said... it was obvious something struck a chord.”

“No offence, but you're the last person I need looking out for me,” he snapped, without thinking.

“Consider it payment for the horse then if bothers you so much, you ass,” she threw back.

“That's not what I...” Drake blew out a breath. That hadn't been what he'd intended to say. “I'm not trying to be a jerk, Hunter. I only meant that you shouldn't have to worry about me, you should only be looking out for yourself.”

She raised an eyebrow, obviously sceptical. “Some of us aren't as self-centred as that pit of vipers, but just... tell me what you came out here to do? Least then I'll know when to send out a search party.”

Unable to help it, he cracked a small smile at that. “If you really want to know... you'll have to trust me.”

"Trust you? Sure... why not? Wouldn't be the first questionable thing I've done in my life, right?” she retorted.

“Just like getting on a private flight with two strangers,” he agreed, deadpan.

Without warning, he reached out and gave Hunter a shove. To her credit, she maintained her balance fairly well, until a sudden gust of freezing wind provided the last incentive for gravity to claim her. She landed flat on her back in the snow, and after groaning quietly, Hunter raised a middle finger at him, muttering something that sounded like 'asshole' not quite under her breath. But then she looked up at the sky, and the frown on her undeniably beautiful face melted into a look of wonder. Without ceremony, Drake threw himself down in the snow drift beside her; a feeling a peace washed over him as they stared at the darkening indigo sky that was already blanketed with stars, watching mesmerised as the first meteors started to streak across the night sky.

“Drake...”

“Yes, my lady?” he asked, his voice softer than he'd intended as he glanced at her.

“This is beautiful,” she breathed, her eyes still watching the meteors. “Absolutely stunning.”

“Nothing beats a clear view of the sky during a meteor shower,” he agreed.

“I am _so_ glad I didn't miss this,” she whispered.

Drake couldn't help glancing at her again. “Really? Would've figured you'd rather eat bon-bons and dress up tiny dogs, or whatever Olivia has planned for tonight.”

Hunter gave an inelegant snort. “Not exactly my scene.”

As they lapped into silence, a small smile tugged at Drake's mouth; try as he might, he genuinely liked Artemis. She'd seemed kind of cool the night they'd first met, but when Maxwell had shown up with Hunter in tow the day after, he'd figured she was just another gold digger. However, from what he'd seen... and what Liam had told him... she was nothing but a sweetheart. Apparently, she hadn't even tried to kiss the prince yet, let alone bed him like half the women at court attempted. But Hunter also gave _him_ the time of day, not just the nobles, she treated him like a person and shockingly seemed to care. So he'd softened towards her considerably, but still tried to keep some distance from her because really, Drake knew it would be all too easy to fall for a woman as charming and beautiful as Artemis. She was good company too, always good for a laugh but also didn't try to fill the silence with meaningless prattle, so despite everything Drake was glad she was with him. Though as they continued to lay side-by-side admiring the night sky, dark clouds started to ominously roll it, meaning their time was almost up.

“Least we got to see it before the storm hit,” she mused, moving to sit up, with her face still tilted upwards.

“Yeah, I didn't want to miss it,” Drake admitted, following suit. “I use to did this every year with my younger sister, Savannah. We grew up around the royals. My dad used to do security for Liam and his brother, so my sister and I were allowed to hang out with them. Me and Liam ended up getting close, even if I didn't have the lineage to merit it. Savannah on the other hand got along with everyone, and they were all friendly with her. She _loved_ living at the palace when we were kids, being around all the pretty dresses and jewellery. But it got harder when we got older.”

“What happened?” Hunter asked, her hand unexpectedly covering his as she turned to look at him.

Drake shook his head, unsure why he was sharing so much, with a practical stranger no less, but still found himself explaining: “She... it was hard on her. She couldn't take it, I guess. After what happened with... I... I failed her. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect her from this place... these people.” He scrubbed the hand Hunter wasn't holding over his face. “Sorry, it's... I guess I'm still not ready to talk about it. This is more than I've talked about it with anyone in the last year, actually.”

She gave a sympathetic hum, her fingers curling around his a little tighter. “Well, I'm here if you need me.”

Oddly, Drake had the feeling Hunter actually meant that, which was surprising; he didn't have a lot of faith in people, and was the first to admit growing up in the palace had jaded him. But hanging out with Hunter one-on-one was nice, though as the snow began to fall in heavier flurries, Drake couldn't help sighing. He really didn't want to head back to the lodge... back to the nobles... but there wasn't much choice, it was suicidal to linger in a snow storm. So after getting to his feet, he offered his hand to Artemis, though had to bite back a laugh when she smirked at him and made an impromptu snow angle, before actually accepting his help to stand.

“We'd better get back. It would cause quite a scandal if I let one of the prince's suitors freeze to death,” he quipped, noticing how she grimaced at the word 'suitor'.

“I'd hate for my untimely demise to inconvenience you,” Hunter retorted, without missing a beat.

Unable to help it, Drake grinned as they began trudging back through the snow; he liked Artemis' dry sense of humour. By unspoken agreement they walked close together, their path lit by his phone's flash light, and their hands occasionally brushing. Without really thinking, Drake's little finger linked with hers, only to be surprised moments later when Artemis moved to properly lace her hand with his. Drake's heart felt like it skipped a beat, as he remember far too clearly how she'd stated _he_ was much more her type, when they'd been on the plane with Maxwell. At the time he refused to believe it, thinking she was just trying to rile him up, but now... now he couldn't think about it too much, now it was too dangerous to think about. Though that didn't stop him for glancing at her.

“For safety,” Hunter said, with faux innocence.

“It _is_ slippery,” he conceded, trying not to read anything in her smile.

“Could be dangerous,” she stated, her gloved hand comfortably warm in his bare one.

“We should both be careful,” Drake agreed, squeezing her fingers gently.

Artemis smirked up at him knowingly, as she tightened her hold on his hand. “Exactly.”


	2. She Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake knew he was in trouble. The more time he spent with her, the more he liked her and that... that was bad. She was his best friend's woman, sort of. It was dangerous. She was the future Queen of Cordonia, potentially. It was setting himself up for a fall, if he ever dared tell her. Not that he would. Because who would choose a commoner over a prince, anyway?

The meal had been surprisingly tolerable with Hunter and Hana for company, and it certainly felt nice that Artemis had seemed genuinely please they were sitting together, even if it was at the table of 'exiles'. She'd managed to make an obvious insult into something actually kind of fun, and her fainting stunt had not only worked and bagged them some soup, but had been dramatic enough to be hilarious; it also wasn't bad cosying up to the two beautiful women, so they could share the bowl of bisque... though he let the ladies have the lion's share, since experience had taught him to fill up on snacks before dinner, whilst they hadn't. Not that he got the chance to tell them he had a stash in his room they could share, since the dancing was announced before they'd finished eating. Normally it wasn't Drake's scene, but he was actually impressed with how Hunter handled the Cordonian Waltz. She moved effortlessly around the floor with Maxwell and for a crazy moment, Drake almost wished he'd let Liam teach him to dance when they were teens. However, seeing Artemis dance with his best friend minutes later had left a lead weight in Drake's stomach... despite knowing she'd only made the impulsive journey for Liam in the first place... and he'd left the ballroom not long after, unable to watch them together any longer. He went and staked out the wine cellar, doubting that Artemis would even show, since she hadn't actually accepted his earlier invitation before they'd been interrupted; she probably gotten a better off Liam anyway. Though when Drake heard quiet footsteps coming down the spiral staircase, his heart inexplicably to race, though he tried to play it cool when he glanced up and saw Artemis still dressed in the shimmering white dress she'd worn to the ball... that reminded him of the old Holywood movies his Mom and sister used to watch together... slowly making her way into the cellar to join him.

“There you are, Hunter. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show,” he greeted.

“And let you drink all this obnoxiously priced alcohol alone?” she retorted, smirking. “That... or I couldn't wait to see you again. Take your pick.”

“Aw, come on, Hunter. You're gonna make me blush,” Drake replied, deadpan.

Hunter huffed a laugh, as she took a seat on the other stool he'd dragged out earlier. “Now that I'd like to see.”

“Keep dreaming,” he smirked, before gesturing around the cavernous room. “So, what you drinking?”

“What've you got?”

“Nothing yet. But it seems like Olivia has a very extensive collection of fine Cordonian wines,” Drake explained. “I'm not an expert, but from the names I recognise, nothing in here's under a thousand dollars.”

The way Artemis scrunched her nose up as if she was appalled by the notion was rather... cute, actually. It was almost reassuring to see she hadn't been sucked into the 'courtly' way of thinking, and Drake was relieved that she was keeping a level head. It was nice that she wasn't losing who she was; she might now _look_ like she belonged at court, but Hunter hadn't changed from that feisty woman he'd met in New York. And despite his better judgement, Drake couldn't deny he was enamoured with Artemis' almost wicked smile, when she stopped studying the room and turned to face him.

“Helping ourselves to stupidly priced wine _would_ make up for dinner,” she mused. “So pick your poison, I'll follow your lead.”

Drake shrugged. “Wine isn't exactly my thing, so I brought a bottle of whiskey for myself... but I'd share it with you.”

“Oh thank fuck,” Hunter breathed. “Whiskey all the way!”

Unable to help himself, Drake grinned as he poured their neat shots into wine glasses, since there was a serious lack of anything else to drink out of. It wasn't the best vintage out there and not his favourite, but it was decent and he savoured the warming burn before glancing at Hunter. He'd never met a woman who appreciated whiskey as much as he did... granted, he hadn't met many men in the circle Liam forced him to navigate either... so Drake couldn't help smiling at Hunter's appreciative hum as she sipped the amber liquid.

“So drinking whiskey in a wine cellar,” she mused. “Seems a little silly to me.”

He shrugged, not entirely disagreeing with her. “I came down here to get a little commoner time to myself, where I don't have to bow and kiss hands every few minutes.”

“I've never seen you do either of those things,” Hunter countered, studying him over the rim of her glass. “But since you obviously hate it all so much, why do you stay?”

Drake sighed. “It must seem ridiculous to you.”

“It seems torturous,” she stated, setting her glass down. “Why do you do it to yourself, when you're clearly unhappy here.”

“It's Liam. It's always been for him,” he admitted, staring into his whiskey. “I would've left a long time ago... I _tried_ to leave... but Liam needs me. I know he's got nobles and courtiers around him, but most would stab him in the back if they thought they could profit from it. I've seen so many underhanded moves that I don't trust any of them, and they're supposed to be our _friends_. And this latest one...” He trailed off, glaring angrily into his drink.

“Drake, what's happened?” Artemis asked, leaning forward and gently unclenched his hand from the glass.

“I'm... I'm not sure I should tell you,” Drake admitted, remembering how Bastien had insisted Artemis didn't need to know. “It's still being resolved.”

Hunter sighed, before knocking back the rest of her whiskey. “If you really can't tell me, I understand. But you're always saying I need to watch out... it would just be nice to know the type of thing I'm up against.”

Not quite able to look at her, he bought himself so time by draining his drink, deliberating until he finally sighed in resignation. Hunter _deserved_ to know. “You remember Liam's bachelor party?”

She huffed a laugh. “Of course.”

“We found out someone close to us that night was trying to sell photos to the tabloids. We haven't tracked down the source yet, but I just got a message from Bastien saying we managed to buy the photos back before they were printed.”

“Call me crazy, but I don't remember anything scandalous happening...” Hunter frowned. “As shitty as it is, the photos couldn't be that exciting.”

“You know the tabloids. One picture of Liam with a drink in his hand, and suddenly the prince is a drunken rager,” he explained, his hands curling into fists. “And then there's the pictures of you two together...”

Artemis looked genuinely confused. “But nothing happened.”

He shrugged; Liam had said the same thing, but the truth didn't matter to the press. “The two of you were talking, and he's clearly interested in you. That's enough for them to speculate on. What was the headline the tabloid was going to run? 'Prince Liam's Drunken Fling Before the Ring', or something to that effect.”

“Charming... but thanks, I feel better knowing the type of bullshit I'm up against. Though for the record, I really don't think Liam's actually interested in me,” she stated, shrugging. “I think he just likes having another person around who actually gives a shit if he's okay.”

Drake bit his tongue, it wasn't his place to say... and he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted Artemis to know that Liam genuinely liked her; not that he was proud of it. But Drake could admit, at least to himself, _he_ liked Hunter as well. Of course he knew he didn't stand a chance, especially when his competition was his best friend, because why would any woman chose a commoner over a prince? It was a no-brainer. So Drake had been doing his best not to get too interested in Hunter, for Liam's sake as well as his own. But against his better judgement, he already cared for her.

“Maybe. All I know is that money and power make people do crazy things, Hunter. I just don't want to see you get hurt because of it,” he stated.

“Drake...”

“I mean, sometimes I look at you... and I see this big-eyed baby deer who just stumbled into a hunter's campsite.

“A baby deer, hmm?” she smirked, confidently. “Cute, but I'm more a wolf. Anyone coming for me should be prepared for a fight.”

Drake couldn't help grinning; from anyone else he'd have thought it bullshit or bravado, but from Artemis, he was inclined to believe it. She hadn't backed down from anything the Court had thrown at her, she'd proven she wasn't easily intimidated, and she'd even gone toe to toe with Olivia... and for him no less. If anyone was going to shake up the establishment, it was Artemis.

“You know what, come to think of it, maybe it's the others I should be worried for,” he agreed, grinning. “Your unique talent seems to be putting me in my place, Hunter.”

“Someone's got to do it...” she smirked.

He shook his head. “What is it about you? You're so frustrating, but...”

“I see through your bravado, and can already tell you're a good man?” she suggested, seeming perfectly serious. “And for the record, I appreciate your concern. It's been nice having someone watching my back, albeit in your own gruff way.”

Drake shrugged, glancing around for a way to deflect the conversation. Hunter was far too easy to talk to, he had to be careful. “A toast then?”

“To what?” she asked, reaching for the bottle and pouring them both a new glass.

“To the moments in between,” Drake stated. “All the nobles think about are the big events. The grand balls, the press conferences, the banquets.... they don't realise the important moments are the quiet ones in between. Moments like right now, just the two of us and some half decent whiskey. The ones that really mean something... at least, it means something to me, anyway.”

Unable to help it, Drake frowned. He hadn't meant to say half of what had just come out of his mouth; he couldn't let Hunter know he was starting to feel something for her... he couldn't let himself feel something for her. Obviously he hadn't eaten enough, if the inconsequential amount of whiskey he'd drunk was already effecting him. He needed to be more careful. But then Artemis leant over and shockingly entwined her fingers with his free hand, making Drake's heart pound as she smiled at him gentle.

“It means something to me too,” she assured, quietly.

He raised his glass to her, trying to distract himself to how good it felt just to have her hand in his again. “So, the moments in between.”

She echoed him his toast and they downed their whiskey. Though when Hunter opened her mouth to say something... no doubt wanting to talk about what he'd let slip... Drake had to interrupt her:

“It's getting late, and I don't want to get you in trouble.”

“How kind of you,” Hunter drawled, looking wholly unimpressed.

“I'm a gentleman, if not by birth,” he retorted, shrugging casually.

Artemis studied him intently for a moment, before she gracefully slipped off her stool and pressed an unexpected kiss to his stubbled cheek. “You're the best man here... good night, Drake.”

“G'night, Hunter,” he murmured, staring at the spiral stairs long after she'd gone. Though as he downed the remaining whiskey, Drake knew one thing for certain... he wasn't coming out of this on top. He was screwed.


	3. Nexus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake tried not to think how gentle her hands were, as she carefully applied ice to his definitely bruised ribs. He also tried not to think about what could have happened, if he hadn't heard her scream. He hated how she tried to blame herself for him getting hurt, because nothing that had happened was her fault. Nothing. Drake desperately wanted her to know that she wasn't alone, that he had her back and always would... however, he never intended to let her know the depths of his feelings for her, especially after what she'd gone through. But then again, Drake certainly hadn't expected her revelations either.

Drake tried not to think how gentle Artemis' hands were, as she carefully applied ice to his definitely bruised ribs. He also tried not to think about what could have happened, if he hadn't heard her scream. He hadn't even thought when he'd rushed into her room, finding Tariq forcing himself on Hunter; Drake hadn't even realised she was only in her lingerie until later, too focused on how she'd obviously been trying to push the bastard away as he kissed her. He hadn't thought about running over and yanking Tariq away; though he'd been fully aware of how her hands had trembled when she'd embarrassingly had to help him out of his shirt, after she insisted on checking his ribs after Tariq had landed a lucky hit. Drake hated how Artemis had tried to blame herself that he'd gotten hurt, and he'd made damn sure she understood that _nothing_ that had happened was her fault, and with that seeming to sink in, Drake guessed he might as well make sure Hunter knew she wasn't alone.

“I know I don't act very grateful for anything most of the time, but I do... care about you,” he admitted, studiously staring at the panelling on the far wall.

“I care about you too,” she replied, without hesitation.

“You... you do?” he asked, his heart beginning to race... he hadn't expected her admission.

“I thought that would have been obvious.”

Drake let out a shaky breath, his blood thumping in his ears. “You shouldn't say things like that, Hunter.”

She gave him an incredulous look, crossing her arms. “Like what? The truth.”

“You're here for Liam...” he said, trying not to look at her. “All the suitors are. And well, so is the entire court. All of the nobles, all of the royals, all of the servants even. Everything and everyone in this place exists to orbit around Liam. You could almost hate him, if he wasn't so damn likeable. It's dangerous for people like you and me to forget that.”

“What are you getting at, Drake?”

“Hell, Hunter. Don't make me say it,” he practically begged.

Her hand was unbearably comforting when she rested it on his shoulder, squeezing gently. But despite how much he wanted to look up into her big brown eyes, Drake glared at the glass of whiskey she'd handed him earlier, as if it had the answers to the internal debate he was waging with himself. There had been so many instances where he'd almost told Hunter something... everything; there'd also been twice as many times that he'd tried to make himself hate her, but he couldn't. Artemis was genuinely _everything_ Drake had even wanted in a woman and even knowing she'd come for his best friend, not telling her how he felt was eating away at him, especially when it seemed at least half the time that Hunter might just... somehow... return his feelings. It was driving him insane. So after downing the rest of his whiskey for some Dutch courage, Drake finally met Hunter's gaze.

“If we'd met somewhere else... anywhere else. At a club in New York, or in an airport, or at a party... if you hadn't been our waitress that night, and I hadn't been sitting next to Liam... do you think all of this... do you think it could have been different... between us?”

“You would've still been gruff, and I still wouldn't have let you get any with anything, but all the rest...” Hunter paused, her brown eyes searching his until she smiled almost sadly. “I don't know. I mean, I would have still thought you were hot the moment I saw you, and I'd have still have loved how down to earth you are. But hopefully you wouldn't have spent so long trying to hate me, because you _really_ haven't made being your friend easy.”

Drake couldn't help huffing a self-depreciating laugh at that.

“You say I'm here for Liam, but I didn't get on that plane with you and Maxwell because of some fairytale idea about love. I got on that plane for excitement, for a once in a lifetime adventure,” she stated, smiling wryly. “Don't get me wrong, I care about Liam, but I hardly know him. But what I _do_ know is he doesn't make me feel like... like you do. He's not the one I go looking for at these ridiculous functions we're forced to go to, he's not the one I follow into snow storms, or the one I sneak into wine cellars with to drink whiskey...”

“Artemis...” Drake reached out to brush the back of her hand with his fingertips, before catching himself. “What am I doing? I need to go.”

He stood up abruptly, making Artemis take several steps back in surprise. His heart was racing and his blood pounding in his ears, but it wasn't just Liam he was thinking off, as he forced himself away from Hunter. She'd just been sexually assaulted by Tariq; if he hadn't heard her scream, who knew how far that bastard would have taken it? Yet he was confessing his feelings... granted, Drake was almost certain Artemis was also confessing, but her emotions were probably all over the place after what had happened. So he headed for the door, wanting to give them both space and time. He didn't want to be a regret, not to Artemis, and he didn't want to risk hurting her in any way. But then Hunter unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him gently from behind, carefully avoiding his bruised ribs.

“Hunter... you shouldn't,” he murmured, screwing his eyes shut to try block out how nice it felt.

She rested her forehead between his shoulder blades, her breath threatening to send a pleasant shiver down his spine. “Don't you get tired of always being so careful?

“Constantly,” Drake admitted, his voice wavering.

He turned in her arms, pulling her close for a brief moment, before burying his fingers in her short curls. Artemis looked up at him, her brown eyes more like a doe's than ever, and Drake knew he couldn't do this to her. So no matter how desperately he wanted to kiss her... and had wanted to do for weeks... after what she'd gone through with Tariq, Drake wouldn't push; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he anything happened between them, not when he was certain Hunter wasn't in the right state of mind. So he let his hands slide down to her shoulders, before gently pushing her away... for both their sakes.

“I've got to get out of here. Now. Before I do something we might both regret,” Drake stated.

Artemis studied his face for a drawn out moment, before she nodded. “Yeah. Okay. You're probably right, but... will you walk me to Hana's room? I don't want to be alone tonight after...”

“Sure,” he interrupted, not wanting to force her to dwell on it. “I'll wait here whilst you grab what you need.”

Of course Hunter being Hunter, she insisted on helping him with his shirt first before hurrying around her room, stuffing various things into a tote bag. Though once Artemis insisted she was ready, Drake took a moment to grab the red wine that was in the liquor cabinet, and handed it to her. After all, he figured she'd probably want a drink if she chose to tell Hana what had happened, and it earned him a lopsided smile; nowhere near as beautiful as her real one, but it sill made him offer his own small smile in reply before they headed out. Considering the worrying fact that her door didn't have a lock, they didn't bother securing the room before walking silently down the deserted corridor, and Drake barely resisted the urge to reach for Hunter to offer her some form of comfort. Though once they were outside Hana's door, he did risk laying his hand on Artemis' shoulder and gave what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze, as they waited for their friend to answer. Then after bidding the ladies good night, Drake headed off to his own room, wondering how he could raise the issue of Hunter's lock with Bastien without betraying her confidence... because try as he might, he couldn't ignore the million what-ifs running through his head, and Drake knew he'd never forgive himself if he failed Artemis like he'd failed his sister.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She regarded Madeleine with cool consideration. She'd never liked the woman, but could appreciate the blonde felt threatened by her return. However, as much of a bitch as Madeleine was, she wasn't convinced the woman was ruthless enough to set up what had transpired. So they needed to talk, she needed to get the blonde on side as much as she possibly could... hopefully the fact she didn't want Liam and the crown would help... because in all honesty, she knew Madeleine was likely going to be the least of her problems going forward.

Being back at Court honestly made Artemis feel sick, and she'd been so angry when she'd unexpectedly bumped into Liam... even though she'd tried to play it cool... but as she walked side by side with Madeleine, she felt oddly calm. They strolled across the perfectly manicured grounds and into the estate's ballroom in a slightly tense silence, and even though she didn't actually like the woman, Artemis could appreciate the blonde must have felt threatened by her return. However, as much of a bitch as Madeleine appeared, Artemis wasn't convinced the woman was ruthless enough to set up what had transpired with Tariq... and the press... and she wanted to clear the air as much as they could; because in all honesty, Madeleine was likely going to be the least of her problems.

“You two could be a little more subtle, you know...” the blonde hissed, the moment they were alone.

Artemis frowned. “What do you mean? I already said thank you for inviting Hana back to court.”

“I mean you and Liam... the long suffering looks... the star crossed lovers act. Have your feelings all you want, a tryst here and there can be managed, but don't embarrass me! Behind closed doors, have his heart and whatever else you want of him. I don't care as long as I have the crown. Really... it's the best thing that could have happened to you.”

“Bullshit!” Artemis snapped, angrily. “I was _assaulted_ , Madeleine. Then my sexual assault was splashed all over the tabloids with the spin it was consensual. On top of that, the man that had _just_ told me he loved me _and_ proposed to me, didn't even bother to try help or contact me afterwards. So no, Madeleine... this isn't even _close_ to the 'best thing' for me.”

The blonde had visibly gone from angry to smug then back to angry again, but was now looking at her in utter shock. Seemingly stunned to silence for the time being.

“And for the record, it's _Liam_ who could be more subtle...” Artemis continued, before sighing. “But before we go into that, answer me a question. Did you have anything to do with me being assaulted or framed?”

“I... no... of course not,” Madeleine replied, indignantly.

Oddly, Artemis was inclined to believe her. “Then I'll let you in on something, I didn't come back to court for Liam. I came back to clear my name... because I'm under no illusion that I'll actually get justice for what Tariq did to me. What happened at the ball proves that. I was assaulted then defamed. I feel violated and I want justice, but the only justice I'm going to get in Cordonia is clearing my name.”

“I... suppose you are right,” Madeleine replied, thoughtfully.

“I'm not here to try 'steal' Liam from you or whatever you're worried about, so please... stop embarrassing us both by being over the top with him just because I'm around,” Artemis stated. “You're better than that, Madeleine. And I have no idea if you care or not, but for the record, I don't hate you. It's not your fault Liam let me down when I needed him the most, but I will say you should be careful. I wasn't the only suitor who was blackmailed, and whilst I don't like you because you've been nothing but a stuck up bitch since we met, I'd hate for anything like this to happen to you too.”

The blonde seemed utterly shocked by her admission, but recovered quickly enough. “Your concern is... noted.”

Honestly, Artemis was hard pressed not to laugh at the absurdity of it all, and when staff wandered in, she took the chance to escape; because whilst she didn't hate Madeleine, she certainly didn't like her either, and whilst she had no desire for Liam, Artemis did care about him enough to want him to marry for love not politics... even if she was still furious at him for abandoning her when she needed him the most. She still had nightmares about that night. Not so much the assault, but what had happened in the ballroom, and it was always the same dream: Drake, Hana, Maxwell and even Bertrand fighting to get to her, whilst Liam just turned his back. Honestly, Artemis didn't know if she'd ever truly forgive him, and even though she'd always been much more interested in Drake than him, any romantic notion she;d had regarding Liam had died that night. She no longer trusted him, and her trust was a rare commodity to begin with. So as she walked back through the grounds looking for Maxwell or Hana, Artemis took pains to avoid the new king as much as she could, because it would be a _long_ time until she was comfortable around him again. In truth, she'd be happy not seeing him at all... because some hurt just ran too deep to forget.


	5. Italian Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite not really expecting her to say yes when he'd asked her to dinner, Drake tried not to grin when she linked her arm with his, and couldn't help feeling on top of the world as they stepped out onto the Italian streets together. Anyone looking at them would have seen just a regular couple strolling along the city streets, and the stupidly hopeful part of him couldn't ignore how right it felt. But as much as he wanted to be with her, considering everything that was going on between her and Liam... not to mention the whole Tariq situation that still loomed over them... Drake couldn't afford to let himself fall too far into that fantasy. No matter how much he wanted to. Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself.

When he stepped into the train's dining car, Drake was rather surprised to find Artemis nursing a glass of whiskey at the deserted bar, since he knew Liam had been planning to ask her to meet him down by the cove. But when she looked up at him once he called her name, her normally gorgeous eyes were tinged red, making it blatantly obvious that she was fighting back tears. His heart constricted at the sight, and before he'd even consciously thought about it, Drake found himself taking a seat beside her.

“What happened, Hunter?” he asked, stealing a sip of her whiskey when she set the glass down.

Artemis shook her head, before she all but whispered: “Liam basically asked if I'd be his mistress... in case everything with Tariq wasn't resolved before his wedding.”

Drake couldn't help starring at her in shock. What the hell was Liam thinking? Sure, extramarital relationships weren't all that uncommon within the Cordonia nobility, but did Artemis even know that? Not that it mattered since she was upset regardless, and Drake hated seeing her upset... he hated knowing it was his best friend's fault even more; not to mention there was also his own complicated feelings for Artemis, and the not-quite-a-thing they had going on hanging in the balance. He was scared to know whether she'd agreed or not to Liam's suggestion.

“And?”

“I said no. I may not be nobility, but I know my worth,” Hunter replied, draining the last of the whiskey. “But it just... hurts, you know? I mean, it's not the first time he's hint but... I don't know. He practically proposed to me before his coronation, but then let me get dragged out of the ballroom like some criminal when my assault was splashed all over the tabloids.” Silent tears began to roll down her cheeks as she spoke. “And after that... it feels like only you, Hana and Maxwell care that I was assaulted... maybe Olivia in her own way.” She huffed a humourless laugh. “How fucked up is it that my rival cares more about me than the man who reckons he loves me...”

“Liam does love you,” Drake stated, a part of him dying a little to say it.

“Yeah, then why did he abandon me?” Artemis asked, sounding so weary. “You know, after what he did at the coronation, I was ready to get on the plane. I was done... the only reason I stayed was the chance to clear my name, because fuck knows I'm not going to get any other justice.”

Without thinking, Drake reached for her, laying his calloused hand over her dainty one as it rested on the bar. She looked at him with doe-like eyes, her fingers moving to lace with his and a small, traitorous part of himself desperately wanted to ask if there was really no other reason she'd stayed; though there was no way in hell that he'd push her like that, he cared about Artemis far too much to risk hurting her.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Drake asked, instead. “Go grab some dinner, or something? My treat.”

“Just me and you?”

He nodded, his heart inexplicably racing all of a sudden.

“That sounds _amazing._ Give me a few minutes to get changed?” she requested.

Naturally, despite thinking Artemis looked fantastic in the dress she was wearing... not that he said anything out loud... Drake didn't have a problem waiting for her. And although he'd thought it was unnecessary, he couldn't help smiling when Artmeis came back dressed down in jeans, a monochrome striped top and a purple blazer; she always looked good, but Drake secretly preferred her more casual looks. He tried not to grin when she linked her arm with his, though couldn't help feeling on top of the world as they stepped out onto the Italian streets together. Anyone looking at them would have seen just a regular couple strolling along the city streets, and the stupidly hopeful part of him couldn't ignore how _right_ it felt... even Artemis laughing at him when they found somewhere to eat but he didn't know how to order, didn't dampen his mood.

“Una pizza margarita e due carbonara di pasta per favore,” she said to the smiling man behind the counter. “Nonché due birre della casa.”

“So you speak Italian... any other hidden talents, Hunter?” he teased, as they found a table.

“I grew up in Little Italy, so I'd be a disgrace if I didn't know the language,” Artemis smirked. “And before you ask, papà was a second generation immigrant. Nonna Rosa fell in love with an American GI, moved to New York with him and had my dad. Papà was... an interesting man. He did a lot of business in New Orleans and met mère.”

“So that's... French too?” he guessed, as their drinks arrived.

“Oui,” she grinned. “I can also speak Creole... mère thought it was important to teach us.”

“Us?”

“I have a twin sister... Artemis and Diana: the great huntresses, as mère used to say.” Artemis explained, before growing subdued. “She's the only family I have left.”

“You two close?” Drake asked, hearing what she wasn't saying.

She huffed a small laugh. “Surprisingly enough, yeah.”

“Why's that surprising?”

“We kinda grew up seperately,” she explained. “Mère left papà when we were ten and went back to New Orleans. Diana went with her, but I insisted on staying... I wanted to try look after papà.”

Without thinking, Drake reached over the table to brush his fingers against hers. “What was wrong with him?”

“His job, mostly,” Artemis stated, without humour. “Never really knew what he did, still can't be a hundred percent sure, but it wasn't good. It's why mère left, she couldn't cope and wanted us out of that life... but I just couldn't leave him on his own, not so soon after nonna had died.” She paused to take a gulp of her beer. “I was eighteen when a police woman knocked at our apartment door, saying they'd found papà shot dead in some back alley. Mère was involved in a hit and run six months later and died on the way to hopsital. Diana moved in with me a week after that, so I gave up my dream to go to college and worked three jobs to keep a roof over our heads.”

“What about your sister?” he asked, lacing their hands together across the table.

“Didi has always been more of a free spirit, a lot like Maxwell actually,” Artemis stated, smiling almost indulgently. “Though she did work at the bar, until she decided to go on a road trip across the states.”

Before he could say anything, their food arrived and Drake grinned when he saw what she'd ordered for them; a large margarita pizza to share and a generous bowl of creamy spaghetti carbonara each... she knew him so well. He was touched that she'd been so thoughtful when she'd ordered their meals, and felt privileged that she trusted him enough to talk about her family, so he decided the return the favour; Drake wasn't big on sharing, but he told her a little about his dad, as well as feeling obligated to leave college and the life he was trying to build for himself to return to the palace for Liam's sake, whilst trying not to divulge too much about his best friend's mental health.

“I always wondered what you actually did all day,” Artemis stated. “Guess that clears it up.”

“What do you mean?” he asked. In all honesty, Drake was preparing himself for the teasing that was about to follow, probably something about him being a 'professional best friend', so he really didn't expected her to state: 

“You're Liam's carer, right? Maybe not in name, but that's what you do... look after him, make sure he's taking care of himself, make sure he actually eats something everyday, try keep his spirits up.”

Drake couldn't do much other than stare at her in shock. No one outside the royal family and Bastein knew what he did, not even his own mom or Savannah.

“Papà was diagnosed with depression after nonna died, and it got worse when mère left,” Artemis explained, reaching for his hand across the table. “It's not too hard to see some of that in Liam. I mean, he's a damn good actor so I'm betting the rest of court haven't even noticed, but if you actually bother to look passed the showman smile, it's easy to see. He's got anxiety too, right?”

He looked away, not wanting to say anything, though met her understanding gaze again when Hunter gently squeezed his fingers.

“I'm not going to say anything,” she assured, smiling softly. “He might not be my favourite person right now, but I'd never do that to him... or to you. Just know I'm here if you need me, okay? I know how hard it is to be a carer, especially for someone you love.”

“Thanks, Hunter. I really appreciate that,” he murmured, before diligently turning his attention back to his meal.

They ate in a comfortable silence still holding hands, until Artemis suddenly asked: “I'm sorry, I've been dying to ask... is this a date, Mr Walker?”

“What?!” he asked, almost choking on his beer.

“A nice meal in a lovely Italian restaurant _you_ invited me to,” she smirked. “Might give people ideas.”

Drake couldn't deny to himself how much he wanted the answer to be yes, that they were on date... hell, he wanted them to be an actual couple... but with everything happening between her and Liam, he didn't dare.

“I invited you for food because I thought you might be hungry, normal people eat when they're hungry,” he defended.

“That's a shame...” she replied, smiling coquettishly.

“I... er...” he stuttered, before looking at her desperately. “You're killing me, Hunter.”

Artemis regarded him for a moment, her expression unreadable, before she unexpectedly stood up and moved to sit in the empty seat beside him. Drake sucked in a surprised breath as her warm hands gently cupped his face, before she pressed her lips to his tenderly. It was a chaste kiss but it still caught him off guard, and his voice sounded almost pained even to his own ears, when he murmured her name.

“You've made it pretty obvious a number of times that you don't believe me, but the only person I want is _you_ , Drake Walker,” Artemis replied, her thumbs stroking his cheekbones. “So you can't just take me to dinner, and pour your marshmallow heart out, then not expect me to fall for you a little more... and before you say anything about not being a king, _you_ have always been more than enough. You always will be.”

Drake swallowed passed the unexpected lump in his throat. “Thanks, Hunter.”

“I don't expect you to make a decision tonight,” she murmured, smiling gently. “I understand it must be hard since Liam's your best friend, but I'm not here for him. _You're_ the one I'm waiting for. No one else.”

Unable to help it, Drake pressed a fleeting kiss to her addictive lips, before resting his forehead against her. “Y'know, Hunter... I really hope you still feel that way when all is said and done... once we find Tariq and clear your name. Because you are certainly worth waiting for.”


	6. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that had happened to her since coming to Cordonia, she should have known it was all going too smoothly; her and Drake had been accepted as a couple too easily, Liam had been too understanding, the homecoming ball had been too nice. So naturally the moment Liam was about to announce her as Cordonia's newest duchess, the palace had to be attacked. It was almost inevitable.

Really, after everything that had happened to her since coming to Cordonia, Artemis should have known it was all going too smoothly; because the moment Liam started his speech welcoming her as the country's newest Duchess... despite turning down his proposal... the lights suddenly went out before two almighty bangs could be heard. Somewhere in the darkness someone shouted about gunshots, and when the lights finally came back on, the first thing Artemis saw was Liam and his bodyguards fighting off several assassins before some instinct made her turn, just in time for a blade to narrowly miss slicing her face. Without even thinking, Artemis ducked and smashed her champagne glass into the bastard's stomach as hard as she could, cutting her hand badly but making him stagger back enough that a palace guard quickly took him out. But then Artemis heard Liam yell her name, and she looked up to find a gun pointed straight at her, though before she could even think to react, Drake literally put himself between her and the bullet. He staggered backwards into her, grimacing in pain, and Artemis wasted no time in using her uncut hand to bunch his jacket up to stem the flow of blood from his shoulder. Bastien was with them in seconds, and whilst Artemis braced Drake's weight, the bodyguard gave them covering fire as they ran out a servants' entrance towards several parked cars, where Bastien quickly typed in an address of a safe house into the SatNav of an SUV before instructing Artemis to drive. Though once they got to the location, there was only emergency lighting available; but Artemis barely registered that fact as she guided Drake to the couch. She fished out his mobile from his back pocket, helped him out of his ruined shirt and jacket, then got him somewhat comfortable before searching for the first aid kit, using his phone as a flash light. Luckily she knew the basics and had even dealt with a bullet wound before, since some of her friends back home didn't live in the nicest neighbourhoods, though the fact Drake got shot for _her_ _made everything feel ten times worse._ But even though there wasn't much Artemis could do other than stop the bleeding, he needed her at her best, so she pushed her own panic aside as she tugged on some latex gloves... not wanting her own blood getting into Drake's wound... before once again using the flash light on his phone to get a better view of what she was dealing with.

“There were easier ways to get me to undress you, you know,” she teased, hoping to distract him.

“Well now I just feel ridiculous that I went through all this blood loss,” he replied, deadpan.

Artemis flashed him a barely there smile, before grabbing a sterile swab and some cleansing wipes, then kept talking to distract Drake whilst she cleaned his injury as carefully as she could. Once satisfied, she applied a large adhesive dressing across the area, before bandaging over the top to help keep pressure on the wound in the hopes it wouldn't start bleeding again. After that, Artemis turned her attention to her own hand, opting to quickly rinse it under some running water to check there was no glass in the cut before cleaning it with a fresh wipe, then bandaged it in a similar way to how she'd treated Drake; who looked more distressed whilst she tended her hand, than when she'd been dealing with his bullet wound.

“Tonight, for a split second, I was terrified,” he admitted, taking hold of her uninjured hand.

“You were shot! Any one would be scared,” Artemis consoled, moving the first aid kit so she could sit beside him.

Drake shook his head, his hand tightening it's hold. “No, not then. When I saw the gun aimed at you, and I thought... I thought I might lose you.”

She moved to rest her forehead against his. “I'm here. I'm alright. I love you.”

“I love you too, Hunter,” he grinned, almost dopily. “I was a fool to try and fight it.”

“Yes, but you're _my_ fool,” she teased, affectionately bumping his nose with hers.

“Hey... do you... do you mind passing me my jacket?” Drake asked, suddenly seeming tense.

Though slightly confused, Artemis handed him his blood-soaked jacket, but never in a million years expected him to nervously produce a small satin box from the inside pocket. His gaze was so open and vulnerable when his brown eyes met hers, that it made Artemis' heart race as Drake opened the box to reveal a gorgeous vintage ring.

“Hunter... _Artemis_... will you marry me?”

Unable to help it, she hiccuped a delighted laugh. “I honestly thought I'd be the one proposing to you.”

“I might have been thinking about this since our talk in New York,” he admitted, smiling softly.

“When we discussed ideal weddings?” she guessed.

Drake gave a hum of agreement. “You know... you certainly know how to keep a guy in suspense, Hunter.”

Artemis chuckled, before leaning in to kiss him sweetly. “I thought my answer would be obvious by now.”

“Maybe after everything, I just need to hear you say it,” he countered.

“Then yes, Drake Walker, I would love to marry you... on one condition,” she beamed.

“And that is...?”

“We can sneak away and get married before someone tries to turn our wedding into a media circus,” she grinned, only partly joking.

“Sounds perfect,” he agreed, before gently pulling her into another tender kiss.

Both their hands trembled slightly as Drake slid the ring onto her finger, though he blew out a relieved sounding sigh before admitting he'd been worried about the fit, since it had been his grandmother's ring. Touch that he'd thought to give her something so precious to his family, tears pricked Artemis' eyes as she carefully hugged her fiancé. In the back of her mind, she knew they'd need to speak to Liam as soon as possible... to gently break the news to him before anyone else... but the thought faded further into the background as Drake made it perfectly clear that he wanted her, right there and then.

“Not a chance,” she chided, smiling indulgently. “I didn't go to all that work stopping the bleeding for you to be an idiot and reopen your wound.”

“You're killing me, Hunter,” he complained, still grinning at her.

“I'm not even entertaining the idea until you've seen a doctor,” Artemis insisted, as she helped him to his feet. “Though I am happy to cuddle up in bed with you... we need to rest, otherwise we're going to crash when the adrenaline wears off.”

Drake's grin turned into a soft smile, before he leant down and kissed her tenderly. “Finally getting to hold you all night still sounds perfect to me, Hunter... though I'll be going the hospital as soon as we're given the all clear to leave.”

“Good,” she smirked, before seductively whispering in his ear: “Because I can't wait to give my hero the proper reward he deserves...”


	7. Warm December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She buried her nose into her scarf, shivering despite her thick woollen coat, as she step out of Lythikos Keep and out into the wintery wonderland. Drake's arm immediately curled protectively around her shoulders, and she huddled into him gladly. It had been a strange day, but now that Olivia had gone to bed and the others were off exploring their friend's home, she was just glad to have a moment alone with her new husband.

Artemis buried her nose into her scarf, shivering despite her thick woollen coat, as she step out of Lythikos Keep and out into the wintery wonderland. Drake's arm immediately curled protectively around her shoulders, and she huddled into him gladly. They took a moment to simply look up at the clear night sky with it's multitude of twinkling stars, and Artemis let the peacefulness wash over her. It had been a strange day. First arriving for a ball, only to discover that she and Drake, along with Liam, Hana and Maxwell were the only ones to attend. Her heart had gone out to Olivia, who'd evidently been trying not to let the hurt show, but in the end they'd had a great time altogether out in the snow. The defeated Talon tree had looked magnificent after a group effort to decorate it, but now that Olivia had gone for an early night and the others were off exploring their friend's home... with the duchess' permission of course... Artemis was glad to have a moment alone with her new husband.

“I've got you, Hunter,” Drake smiled, softly.

“My gallant hero,” she retorted, though pushed up on her toes to kiss him sweetly.

“Not that I'm complaining, but I didn't do it for the thanks. Keeping my wife warm in The Land That Sun Forgot just seems like the right thing to do... and I can't believe this is our first festive season together,” he stated, kissing her temple.

“ _And_ our first holiday as a married couple,” Artemis smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Is there any traditions you're looking forward to?” he asked.

“I've always been a fan of mistletoe,” she winked, mischievously.

Drake smiled at her indulgently, letting go of her shoulder and reaching for her hand instead; his thumb caressing over her understated wedding band that was hidden beneath her thermal glove.

“Oh yeah? I've always been into the classic traditions,” he stated, nonchalantly. “And that one's about as classic as it gets.”

Chuckling, Artemis cuddled close as they began to walk through the empty but lavishly decorated courtyard. There were beautifully carved and artfully illuminated ice sculptures, gold and silver bunting dripping with icicles, along with garlands of string lights that cast a warm glow. There were fountains with their water frozen mid cascade, and sparkling snowdrifts banked along the recently salted brick paths. Snow was still steadily falling, dancing in flurries as a gentle breeze whispered through the deserted courtyard, and the only sound was their footsteps crunching along the frozen walkway. It felt like they were the only two people in the universe.

“It feels like the world ended right before a winter festival. I can't tell if it's pretty or eerie,” Drake murmured.

“Why not both?” Artemis asked, smiling up at him.

“Fair point,” Drake chuckled, quietly. “It's just funny to think that this is how we're spending our first real holiday together.”

“Oh, so all those apple related events weren't real holidays?” she retorted, earning her a withering look from her husband that just made her laugh. “How do you usually celebrate?”

Drake sighed, frowning. “Last year was spent alone in a bar, I'd rather not repeat it.”

Without a word, Artemis rested her head on his shoulder as they walked, squeezing his hand tightly; she had first hand knowledge that spending the holidays alone weren't fun.

“Growing up, they were pretty amazing though,” he continued, his voice a little hoarse. “Dad always had to work the twenty-fifth, so he and Mom started holding 'Walker Christmas' the day after. It was my favourite day of the year, kind of our own private holiday.”

“Well, I'm looking forward to carrying on the tradition,” she whispered. “And this year there's Bartie to spoil.”

“There is that,” he smiled, kissing the top of her head. “At the end of the day, this holiday is all about warm food, having fun in the snow, and being with the people you love.”

“Then this year is going to be perfect,” Artemis assured, gently pulling him to a stop.

As Drake turned to face her, a snowflake landed on her cheek, which he gently wiped away before cradling her face in his gloved hands. The snow whirled in a flurry around them, whipped up by the chilled breeze that was getting stronger. Unable to help it, Artemis shivered and buried her face deeper into the folds of her scarf. Drake immediately took one of her hands in his, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders, before guiding her towards a group of igloos that were just visible at the edge of the courtyard. They ducked into the nearest one, which was surprisingly cosy inside; decked out with twinkle lights, plush floor cushions and seriously fluffy blankets. However Artemis barely had chance to sit down and wrap a throw around her shoulders, when Drake tugged her to him. His eyes searched hers for a moment before he slowly leant towards her, and a smile pulled at Artemis' lips as she met her husband half way. He smelt of pine and cedar, and she melted into him as he deepened their kiss. Though far too soon, they both had to pull away to breath.

“I can't believe how much has changed since my first time in Lythikos,” Artemis whispered, resting her forehead against his.

He huffed a quiet laugh. “Yeah. I had no idea the American racing me down ski slopes would turn out to be the love of my life.”

“Believe it or not, I had an inkling even back then,” she admitted, glancing up through the frozen skylight that had been built in the ceiling. “When you asked if I trusted you, before pushing me over in the snow so we could stargaze together.”

Drake was quiet for a long time, and when Artemis looked over at him, she found him looking at her with a faint look of amazement on his face; and although she'd never mention it, there were definitely a few unshed tears shimmering in his chocolate eyes.

“Hunter... I love you,” he murmured, his voice thick with emotion.

She cupped his face and brushed her lips softly against his, before quietly replying: “I love you too, Drake.”


End file.
